Fearless Nights
by Renhoa0.0
Summary: Everything has changed because of one day. Now the only thing they can think of each other is hate but both know that deep inside their love for each other still lives on.
1. Miserable Return

**Alice: **Hi! This is the beta-read of my first chapter. I finally found a beta-read and her name is XxDark-maiden201xX**. **Dark-chan is really good, right Zero-chi.

**Zero: **Oh, now its Zero-chii.

**Alice: **But of course.

**Zero: **...

**Alice: **Anyways, please read and review.

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

*Gomen: Sorry

*Otou-sama: Father/Dad

*Sumimasen: Forgive me/ I'm very sorry (used in more formal circumstances)

*Shiroiyuri: Literal translation for 'White Lily' since Shiroi means White while Yuri means Lily.

**

* * *

**

**Fearless Nights**

**1****st**** night: Miserable Return**

"Zero…," Aimi Akane mttered, twisting in her bed, "Zero…Zero!" She woke with a start, breathing heavily as the images of her latest nightmare filled her mind. Her long silver hair was still a mess and so was her nightshirt.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at her so-called _guardian_, Yuuma Setsuna, who was sitting on her couch comfortably, completely indifferent to the fact that Aimi had been having a nightmare. _Is he really my guardian or what?_ She thought skeptically. He was even reading a magazine.

Yuuma's eyes looked up as he noticed that her princess was awake and he raised his head to greet Aimi who had still taken no initiative to righten herself.

"Good morning, Yuuma-kun." Aimi greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Aimi-hime." Yuuma greeted back, returning her loving smile. He went back to reading the magazines about some occurrences in the world of Humans. Having discovered nothing of particular interest, he looked back at Aimi who was preparing for bath. She didn't feel self conscious in front of Yuuma considering the fact that he was the one who had taken care of her ever since her memories came back.

"Ah, Aimi-hime." She turned to look at him, now just in her black lingerie.

"I've finished talking with Kaien-kun. You can transfer anytime you want. The papers are already settled." He informed her casually.

"Is that so?" She went in the bathroom and prepared the water for a bath.

"So, what exactly happened there?" She asked, sinking into the warm water allowing her untied hair to get drenched.

"It seems that Rido-sama attacked the academy in order to acquire the Kuran princess, Kaname-sama's little sister." He continued his report as he resumed reading his magazine, "But Kaien-kun said that it's safe now." He finished and before standing up.

"I'll be preparing your breakfast." He informed as he turned to leave.

_It has been a while. Soon I'll be meeting him again._ Aimi closed her red eyes, her thoughts drifting towards _him._

A few hours later, the duo found themselves at the gates of the prestigious Cross Academy. They had arrived at Cross Academy after such a long ride. Aimi yawned as she was roused from her slumber. Even sitting in the car seemed tiring. The two extracted themselves from the black limousine and entered through the familiar iron wrought gates.

"It has been a while," Aimi smiled softly, "How nostalgic." She commented whilst Yuuma carried her luggage.

"Aimi-hime, come on." He called out to her, already halfway up the stairs while Aimi was still at the bottom. She nodded and picked up the remaining bag and dashed up to her resident caretaker.

* * *

"A new student?" Zero asked suspiciously while leaning against a wall.

The Headmaster had been rambling on about how cute she was and that he would be surprised once he had seen her. He went on talking about her being in the Night Class and everything about his pacifism but Zero didn't pay mind any of it. He was more concentrated on thinking about just how many blood-sucking monsters were already present; and the result disgusted him.

"Geez, can't you just stop accepting new students?" Zero stated, angered by the news of the arrival of yet another vampire. A sharp knock was heard before the door opened to reveal a man with raven black messy hair and blood red eyes. He wore black slacks topped with a white Dress shirt unbuttoned except for the middle button making him look messy or rather as if he was getting ready to sleep. As he entered with a pile of heavy looking luggage, Zero simply eyed him with nothing short of suspicion, disgust and loathing.

"Ah, you must be Yuuma-kun." Kaien smiled rushing towards him, looking around excitedly as if he was expecting someone else.

"Where is she?" The Chairman beamed excitedly. A young girl stepped in with her silver hair swaying freely and her blood red eyes staring around the room emotionlessly. She had on a black tea gown that only reached above her knee and red shoes paired with long white socks that reach up to knees.

Zero stood straight with his eyes narrowed as he recognized the vampire before him.

"Mizune." He murmured as their eyes met for a brief second. The silver haired Vampire Hunter was thoroughly shocked at the sight whilst Aimi's glance only resembled an empty blankness. She turned to Kaien breaking their eye contact while Zero resumed glaring at the floor. Yuuma eyed him, observing his every move, as Aimi produced a large smile for Kaien who had pulled her into a tight hug once she had shifted her gaze to him.

"I missed you, Kaien-san." She smiled hugging him back.

They broke free with the Chairman crying comically. Their reunion was interrupted by a certain girl with long brown hair who had entered the room in her Night Class Uniform. It was Yuuki with nothing but tears of excitement and joy in her eyes.

Aimi turned around to face Yuuki and faced a bit of shock as she witnessed the Kuran Princess.

"Mizune-chan!" Yuuki burst out happily as Aimi mimicked the action to give a wide smile to her friend. It had been a long time since they had last met but the current reunion was quite unexpected. The last time they had met, they were both humans but now they were both pureblood princesses. The two young girls hugged each other tightly reveling in the light of their sudden reunion, considering the fact that Aimi had simply vanished one day.

"I missed you, Mizune-chan!" Zero eyed them catching the name by which Yuuki had called her. She still didn't know what Aimi's real name was.

"Um, Yuuki-chan, please call me Aimi. Aimi Akane." Said girl smiled politely. Yuuki pulled back and returned the smile, nodding in agreement. Then Aimi turned to Yuuma who was still eyeing Zero's every move suspiciously.

"Yuuma-kun." She called as he turned to face her, "You may leave now, as promised." She smiled and Yuuma stared at, looking like he wanted to argue.

"Is this really okay?" He asked, not sure about whether it was safe to leaving his princess alone. She gave him a look that made it final.

"Fine. As promised." He gave in and then turned to Kaien, "Please call me if anything happens with my troublesome princess." He bowed and then turned to Aimi before leaving. He kissed her forehead gently as she smiled at him.

"Take care." Yuuma said fondly and turned to leave.

"Then, I think I'll be going to my dorm. How about you, Yuuki-chan?" She asked casually, still ignoring Zero's presence. Zero frowned. He was bothered by her presence alone. Yet, Aimi acted to be unaffected by him in any way.

"Gomen*, Aimi-chan! I still have some business with the chairman," Yuuki replied sheepishly. Aimi smiled and turned around to face Kaien.

"Then, I'll be going, Otou-sama*." She said and Kaien's face brightened up immediately as he rushed to her trying to hug her though it was a vain attempt since he only ended kissing the floor.

"That's so cruel Aimi-chan. I was so happy you still call me dad." He pouted. Aimi walked towards the door only carrying one of her luggage, only smiling in reply to the Chairman's words.

"What about your other luggage?" Kaien asked, puzzled.

"Please let the one who's supposed to fetch me, carry it." She smiled. The one who was supposed to fetch her would be in great trouble. She was going to tease him and trouble him indefinitely. She already felt sorry for him.

"Nothing's really change." She said, to herself as she walked along the familiar Academy grounds, taking a stroll under the bright sunlight. Despite its blinding rays, she had loved the sunlight ever since she could remember which was highly unusual for a vampire. As Aimi's thoughts drifted farther away, she did not realize the other presence until she had bumped into him.

"Ouch," She turned to a blonde haired boy with crystal clear blue eyes. At first sight, she could tell that he was a vampire.

"Are you okay?" She asked, attempting to be nice.

"Do you think I'm okay? Geez. AH! I have to hurry." He rushed away from her, running towards the Chairman's office. His blonde hair and cute sapphire eyes were remarkable.

"He's kinda cute." Aimi commented, shrugging, before she continued on her way.

* * *

Aidou opened the door panting slightly as he had been running. He had been assigned to fetch the Akane princess before class but typically, he had woken up late and now, if he didn't get to her fast enough, he was so in trouble.

"Excuse me! Is Akane-sama here?" He asked as the chairman and Yuuki turned to face him whereas Zero had left a while ago.

"Aimi-chan? She left a few minutes ago." Kaien replied. The prospect of searching for the vampire princess really frightened him to no ends. He was going to be in a hell lot of trouble with this. Kaname would definitely punish him. As he bowed to leave after displaying respect towards the pureblood, he turned to the door when Kaien called out to him.

"Yes?" He asked, frantically.

"Aimi-chan asked you to take her luggage." He informed the blonde vampire motioning towards the pile of luggage Aimi had left for him. He took them in his hands without much effot, still fuming. If only that girl hadn't delayed him he might have managed to arrive before the pureblood had left. He was really irritated. He stalked off towards the Moon Dorms, dragging the luggage full of God knows what. _Girls._

"I swear that if I see that girl again, I'll-" He muttered angrily.

"You'll what?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.

"I'll turn her into a pulp!" He yelled and turned to face Aimi who was standing beside Kaname. He was shocked to no ends. It was only after a while that realization hit him. The girl he had bumped into _was_ the pureblood princess.

"Kaname-sama!" He bowed his head respectfully, hoping the Dorm-Leader was in a favourable mood.

"You heard him, Kaname-nii-san." Aimi teased Aidou with a smiling face. Kaname just looked at Aidou with a look of disappointment.

"Aidou," He began in a dignified tone, which was enough to let the blonde vampire, he was in for it, " I'm sure you know that speaking like that to and about a pureblood is disrespectful, don't you?" Kaname asked with a serious tone while the latter's head was still bowed in apology.

"Sumimasen*, Akane-sama." Aimi appeared before him, smiling naturally- a smile she was so reluctant to display before Zero.

"Don't worry." She patted him with a smile before turning to Kaname, "Kaname-nii-san, don't punish him, okay?" She said playfully. Kaname nodded to comply and she offered him a grateful smile before facing Aidou again.

"Just call me Aimi," She offered her hand in a handshake to a confused Aidou who was wondering at the difference between Kaname-sama and Aimi-chan. Yuuki entered the room to announce that it was almost time for class.

"YUUKI-CHAN!" Aimi beamed at her.

"Mi-," Yuki began, before correcting herself, "Aimi-chan," She ended a little awkwardly.

"Call me Mizune if you like, just don't call me Mizune around Zero, okay?" The girl smiled as Yuki nodded solemnly. Since they were already running late for class, the vampires decided to leave Aimi alone as she hadn't even completed unpacking yet.

* * *

Zero lay motionless in bed, having skipped his prefect duties since Kairi Hibari, the new prefect, had been taking care of it for him. As he stared up at the ceiling quietly, his thoughts revolved around Aimi. What was she doing here? Why had she suddenly disappeared that day? As the questions kept stinging him, he decided he would not be able to get any sleep and got up from bed, making up his mind to pay a little visit to the stables.

* * *

Aimi walked along the deserted forest as the wind blew her silver hair around her face. She had been bored staying alone in her dorm and had remembered her once best friend. As she approached the stables, she caught sight of a pure white horse, which was uncannily familiar.

"Shiroiyuri*!" She screamed and she petted the horse. White Lily recognized her soft touch as she neighed gently.

"It has been a while, right?" She let out a sigh and then closed her eyes to remember a distant past…

*Flashback*

_"Wow! What a lovely horse! Zero-kun, come on, name her." Aimi tried to persuade Zero to name the beautiful horse, with an innocent smile plastered on her face. _

_The two had decided to take a stroll around the new academy where they would be attending the following year, when they stumbled upon the horse stables. Curious as to its contents, they had taken a peek inside to reveal the most stunning white mare._

_"Mizune." Zero replied lazily making her pout. She was acting childish, as always._

_"Geez. Zero-kun, that's my name! Don't give the horse the name of your girlfriend!" He sighed at her still pouting face. _

_"What do you want me to name her then?" He asked putting his hands on the top of her head but he didn't mess it and it made her think of a cute name for the cute horse in front of them._

_"Hmm… let's see, since she's white and she's a girl…ShiroiYuri! I want to name her white lily!" She squealed happily._

_Zero just rolled his eyes at her childishness before glancing her fondly, "Shiroyuri it is."_

*End Flashback*

"It sure has been a while, huh, Shiroi Yuri." Aimi was petting her beloved mare when suddenly she heard footsteps and and she turned around. To her surprise, it was Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, hello." She stopped petting the horse and returned her face to its emotionless state.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now" Aimi nodded, not waiting for an answer, before she stepped past him out into the night.

As the breeze lifted her hair, yet again, it took away the soft words she murmured into the night air, "Take care, Zero."

But she knew very well that Zero had heard every word.

* * *

**Alice: **Yay! So what do you think?

**Zero: **Totally better than your writing.

**Alice: **Yeah. Anyway please feed the bunny reviews. Also, I don't own Vampire Knight even thought I would love to since if I do, I would have Zero hug me a lot.

**Zero: **Wish all you want.


	2. Torn Memories

Ren: Hi! I want to say hi! I had re-uploaded this chapters and the following after this one because I had to clear things up.

Chibi: Yeah. Yeah.

Alice: (Typing furiously) Shut up. You're way so nosy.

Zero: Yeah. You both get on my nerves.

Ren: I-I get on Zero's nerves? (Almost crying?) Zero you meanie!

Alice: Yeah. We got it; you're a crybaby. Hey. Mistress-sama doesn't own Vampire Knight. She only wish.

Chibi: (Comforting Ren) Don't worry about it, hime. I'll bake some cookies.

Zero: Don't put cinnamon.

Alice: Add chocolate chips.

Chibi: I'm not your maid!

Ren: Oh! And make it SUPER yummy.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**2nd night: Torn Memories**

Zero's eyes flashed towards her direction when he heard his name, but she was already gone.

"Damn!" He said, kicking the bucket that was lying there.

Why did he even care if she had called him by his first name? It was no business of his if she loathed him, which she obviously did. He glared down at the haystack as if it was the hay's fault he was in this situation. Feeling a soft nudge at his arm, he looked up to see the black eyes of Shiroi Yuri staring at him intently.

"Why her?" He asked the innocent horse as he looked at White Lily. He couldn't help but remember Aimi—the Aimi of the past. The Aimi that was human, Mizune Chitose.

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Mizune Chitose." A young girl bowed. She had pitched black hair which reached down to her waist, and soft brown eyes covered by the small glasses she wore, "I'll be in your care." _

_The trainee hunter raised her head and offered a shy smile towards everyone, as the overexcited Kaien came forward to choke her with his infamous hugs. Zero merely frowned. He was annoyed that the Chairman would make him come to meet this girl even though he had no interest whatsoever. It was just plain annoying._

_He glared at her unconsciously, as if it was somehow her fault he was stuck here. For a second, their eyes met, and Mizune offered him a kind smile. Her efforts were repaid with a frown from the silver haired boy, as he got up and left the room, leaving her puzzled._

Zero opened his eyes and simply stood still for a while. He shook his head, trying to forget the past, and headed out of stables walking back to his dorms in the glimmering moonlight.

* * *

Aimi, on the other hand, was walking towards the Tsuki Dorms. She stared up at the moon and revelled in its silver glow as another memory returned to her, even though she didn't want to think of him anymore.

"_Kiryuu-kun, what are you doing?" Aimi asked appearing from behind Zero, still wearing her middle-school uniform. _

_Zero gave an annoyed sigh. He was reading a newspaper; even a fool could tell that at first glance. The girl had been annoying him like this ever since she arrived. Why bother asking the stupid question if you already knew the answer?_

"_Stop annoying me," Zero replied, his eyes not leaving the article he was currently reading. _

_Aimi smiled, unaffected by the dark aura he was emitting; and sat beside Zero in the couch. She then took a look at what he was reading. _

_"Go away, kid!" Zero yelled and Aimi relaxed her back on the couch sticking her tongue out at him on impulse._

_"What are you doing here?" Zero asked still looking at the newspaper. Aimi didn't respond and when Zero looked at her, her eyes were closed. He raised an eyebrow, but ignored it, returning to the paper._

"_Will you go with me, Kiryuu-kun?" She asked suddenly, looking tense. _

_"Go where?" The silver haired boy asked and his eyes narrowed._

_"To the school dance!" She replied perking up._

_"Dream on," Zero replied, frowning._

_"Please, Kiryuu-kun?" She asked as a sad look crossed her face, "I'm not close with anyone but Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki-chan; and I really want to go." Aimi pleaded._

_For a second, she looked so sad and hapless that Zero was at a loss for words. What was it with girls and dances? But it was true; ever since she arrived, no one at school wanted to get close to her. It was as if some unconscious force told them to stay away; though why, he did not know. As he stared at her, puzzled, she got up._

_"It's okay, sorry I bothered you," She said, attempting at a smile as she turned to leave._

_"Fine," He muttered, as Aimi turned around to look at him, confused._

_"Did you say something?" She asked._

_"Fine, okay?" He asked, starting to get irritated, "But I'm not dancing." He glared at her._

_Aimi looked back at him, a radiant smile forming itself on her face, "Thank you so much Kiryuu-kun!" She yelled, rushing forward to hug him._

_"Ugh! Get away!" He groaned, trying to push away the overexcited girl. Her spirits were not dampened. She got up and skipped away happily, after giving a big smile to Zero._

"I was so happy then," Aimi whispered to herself as she continued walking.

Upon her arrival at the Moon Dorm, she was surprised to see a worried Yuuki and an angry Kaname. Looking outside, she realised that it was already dawn. She had been so caught up in reminiscing about the past that the time had just flown by. Yuuki rushed forward to hug her, having been worried about her.

"Yuuki-chan." She stared at everyone around the room. _Have they been looking for me?_ She thought, blinking, still a little taken aback.

"Where have you been?" Kaname asked, frowning.

"I just took a walk." She explained, but Kaname's eyes showed that he didn't believe her.

"Geez, I'm telling the truth," She shrugged and approached the stairs, preparing to go to her room.

"A walk for hours?" Kaname was not letting this go.

"Yes," Aimi grinned, knowing full well he wouldn't believe her, "Sorry, I just got caught in the moment, I guess," For some reason, she did not feel like telling Kaname about her latest encounter.

"Next time, don't wander off unnecessarily," Kaname said, unconvinced but letting it go, as he left, followed by everyone else as they retreated to their own dorms.

_Unnecessary? Maybe it really is, _Aimi thought to herself.

"_Zero!" Aimi called. Ever since the dance, she would often cling to him against his will._

_Zero turned around to see her running towards him. He noticed something and decided to warn her, "Your shoelaces are-"_

_"Ouch." She said, cutting him off as she tripped on her shoelaces._

_"…Untied," Zero ended sceptically, approaching the girl with his arms crossed._

_Aimi was holding her knee delicately as blood seeped out of it. She tried to stand up, but her knees gave away and she fell back on the ground._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Zero narrowed his eyes at the blood._

_"Trying to walk?" She stared up innocently. _

_"You win the award for klutz of the year," The silver haired boy rolled his eyes irritably._

_"Hey, that's mean Zero," Aimi pouted, as she tried to lift herself again, testing her weight with her other leg, "At this rate, I'll have to hop," She muttered to herself._

_One minute her feet were planted safely on the ground and the next, her knees were knocked out from beneath her as she found herself rising. Before she knew it she was in Zero's arms, as he glared daggers at her._

_"You're so annoying," He muttered._

_"Arigatou*, Zero!" She replied, as her signature wide smile formed once again._

Zero's eyes shot open as the memory faded away. For a second he could only stare blankly up at the ceiling of his room; before he raised his arm to cover his eyes. He had shoved all those memories away in the corner of his mind. And now they were coming back to haunt him. He didn't want them. Not now. Not anymore. Not ever.

* * *

Aimi yawned slightly as she completed only half of her assigned paperwork. Despite the fact that she was a pureblood vampire she couldn't give up being a Vampire Hunter. A pureblood Vampire Hunter; she was quite an anomaly which often made members of both Vampires and Hunters sneer at her.

She stretched her arms, letting out another yawn. It was already morning.

"Why did Yagari-sensei have to give so much work?" She asked drearily, to herself, as she got up from her seat, not feeling like doing anymore. She decided to go and see if she could chat a bit with Chairman Cross. Opening the door a crack, she peeked outside to see if anyone was still awake.

Discovering no one, she tiptoed towards the Common Room, looking around to keep watch in case anyone came out with her white stuffed bear on her grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" She heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, but at once knew that she was caught. Aimi turned around to see Akatsuki standing there, leaning against the wall, in his pajamas, "You sure are sneaky." He yawned.

"Well, I was just getting something to drink and I didn't want to wake anyone up." She lied, attempting to weedle out of it.

"Sumimasen* Akane-sama, but Dorm Leader Kuran-sama ordered us not to let you go anywhere," He informed her, with sleepy eyes, "So you have to go back."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Within a second, she felt herself being pulled back towards her room, and saw the ochre haired boy pulling her by the arm.

"No, I won't go!" Aimi yelled childishly.

"Please be quiet, Akane-sama." Akatsuki said in a monotone. Aidou, having heard the ruckus, peeked out of his door to see Akatsuki dragging Aimi towards her room.

"Aimi-sama!" He yelled. Akatsuki halted for a while and looked at him. "Akatsuki, what are you doing to Aimi-sama?" Aidou asked rushing towards her.

"Aidou-kun! Save me!" The silver haired girl yelled.

"It's an order; from the Dorm Leader," He replied, resuming his task as he tried to pull Aimi with difficulty. Aidou froze, more frightened of Kaname Kuran that he felt sorry for Aimi.

"Ah, Sumimasen* Aimi-sama," The blonde haired boy bowed before returning to his room. _NO!_ Aimi sighed giving up then looking at Akatsuki. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Ignoring her stubbornness, Akatsuki finally managed to pull her back to her room, before turning to leave himself.

"This is unfair," She whined childishly as the ochre haired vampire turned back to her sighing, only to be met with the sight of an Aimi who was very near to tears, "Everyone follows Kaname-nii-san but nobody follows me." She complained.

Sighing once again, the tall vampire walked towards her and patted her head as she refused to look at him.

"You're still a kid compared to an adult like Kaname-sama. He knows what's best for you," He explained, "Rather than a follower; maybe a friend would be okay in your case."

She looked up at him with her eyes round and surprised; and then a smile broke out across her face. Akatsuki was shocked at its heart rendering warmth. _Is she really Aimi-sama?_ He asked himself.

"Then, let's be friends," Aimi offered with that smile still plastered on her face. He could only stare at her in surprise, making Aimi blink twice.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, confused and Akatsuki shook his head quickly to redeem himself.

"Well then, let's shake hands," She put her hand forward, making Akatsuki remember the image of a cold-hearted girl. He, though still stunned, took her hands.

"I should be leaving then," He said quietly and left before she could reply. Closing the door behind him, he raised his arm and covered his eyes with the back of his palm. This wasn't her; not at all. This Aimi was nothing like the one he had known

_An ochre haired boy about five or six of age, glanced, confused at the female sitting before him. She had short silver hair that reached down only until her shoulders. Her eyes were blood red as were everyone else's from her family. He knew her as the pureblood princess of the Akane clan, otherwise known as the Deep Red clan. Though her identity was familiar to him, he was confused as to what she was doing here._

"_Akatsuki__, greet Aimi-sama." His mother ordered and the young vampire complied._

"_Yoroshiku*, Aimi-sama." He said, curious about the strange girl._

"_Aimi-sama will be staying here for a while until the Kurans pick her up." His mother informed him as he observed the pureblood princess, "Give her some company," She told him before leaving the two kids there in the living room. _

_Akatsuki simply stood there, staring at the cold vampire before him._

"_Is there anything that you want to say?" She finally spoke with that beautiful alluring voice of hers, "You keep on staring at me. Don't worry, I don't bite." She smirked, revealing those sharp yet small fangs. _

_"But you can always offer me blood." She teased, yet it was clear that she wouldn't mind if he did. He took a step back, somewhat scared of the pureblood. She was an anomaly; even among vampires. She was a pureblood who thirsted for blood…just like a Level E._

Akatsuki sighed remembering their first meeting. Looking at her now, he realized that everything about her had changed. She wasn't the cold-hearted pureblood he had met. He wasn't sure how it had happened but it was pretty clear, it was sometime during her life as a human.

* * *

Ren: There you go.

Alice: That was a good cookie, Chibi.

Chibi: (pouting in the corner) I'm reduced into a maid.

Zero: Hey, it's really good. Teach Ren how to make.

Chibi: (still pouting) They're just ordering me around.

Ren: Yeah! That's a nice idea.

Chibi (had enough) I'm leaving! (stomps and gets her things)

Ren: Oh? Where are you going?

Alice: She's eloping.

Zero: Yeah. Without keeping it a secret.

Ren: I see. Then, take care~

Chibi: (rans off crying without her things) At least care!

Zero: Hey! Your things.


	3. Sorrowful Ball

Ren: We're back. Oh, I forgot. Thank you Dark-chan for beta-reading this! I really appreciate you help.

Alice: Stop blabbering.

Zero: By the way, where's Chibi?

Alice: Who knows. She's here. She's there.

Zero: You really don't care, huh.

Alice: It's not like we need her. Look, the place is clean and Hime enjoys my food.

Ren: It's really delicious.

Zero: So, she's just a maid after all.

Chibi:(From afar) I'm NOT a MAID!

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**3****rd**** night: Sorrowful Ball**

"KYAA! Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai!" The day class girl screamed as the large gates creaked opened to reveal the beautiful faces of the night class students.

The prefects were already having a hard enough time keeping the girls in control; however their job was becoming increasingly difficult because of Aidou who was enjoying his position in the spot light.

"Kaname-nii-san, the day class girls are insane." Aimi commented, while still within earshot of the day class resulting in numerous icy glares sent in her direction.

"Waah… Akatsuki-kun, they're all gonna eat me." Aimi feigned fright and hid behind Akatsuki, smirking at the jealous girls who were staring daggers at her.

He made no effort no move and simply sighed in exasperation. Having been assigned to be Aimi's 'baby-sitter' in the absence of Yuuma Setsuna, he had no choice but to comply with her quirks.

As soon as they had crossed the hoard of fan girls and passed through the gates, Aimi's target turned to be Akatsuki.

"Aimi, stop bothering Akatsuki." Kaname said, as they entered the classroom, "Have you forgotten…?" He added, implying something in his voice.

Aimi froze, as a long forgotten memory returned to her. Everyone seemed confused as they noticed the purebloods implication, oblivious to the event in Aimi's past.

"Well, that's all in the past," Aimi shook her head, "and you're the one who assigned Akatsuki-kun to be my caretaker." Aimi retorted, "Also, Akatsuki-kun is my friend, right?" She smiled as the ochre haired boy nodded wordlessly in reply.

After their class, Aimi was about to go to the office when Kaname called out to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Just to visit the Headmaster," She shrugged. It was clear that he still mistrusted her.

"I see," The brown haired pureblood said,"Akatsuki, go with her." The boy in question nodded while Aimi pouted. Knowing that there was no way Kaname was going to change his mind, she started off towards the Chairman's office.

"Otou-sama!" She yelled, thinking about giving him a surprise as she opened the doors.

But she was met with the surprising sight of the Chairman, Yagari, Zero and the new prefect, Kairi Hibari.

"Sorry…did I come at a bad time?" She asked in a sophisticated voice and carefully emotionless voice, made only for the sake of Zero. Her ochre haired caretaker noticed the sudden change in her behaviour, though he kept quiet about it.

"I can come back later if you—" She turned to leave before Kairi Hibari cut her off.

"You don't have to leave." He said with a small smile, "We were just discussing about your welcome party." He explained, even though it was clearly a lie.

"I see." She bought it, taking a few steps into the office, though still looking a little confused.

"What an idiot." Zero murmured and earned a glare from Aimi. He returned the same cold gaze and everyone in the room was quiet as the two battled with their eyes.

Eventually, both of them looked away from each other, having noticed that the room had become unnaturally silent. Akatsuki had been observing them all the while.

"So what is this party about?" Aimi asked, breaking the ice and the Chairman rushed into false details while Zero and Yagari wordlessly left the room. Once the glaring contest had concluded, Akatsuki could find nothing interesting. As he listened to Kaien and Aimi chatting, he put his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Aimi asked with a smile, having noticed his boredom. She turned to the Headmaster, "We'll be leaving now then, Otou-san." She said, standing up and added with a grin, "I'll be expecting a lot in that party." And they both left for the Tsuki Dorms.

During their walk, Aimi held on to Akatsuki's blazers, not wanting to be left alone. He was such a quiet person, even when they were kids.

"Akatsuki-kun, did you remember something that made you mad?" She asked, trying to find out why he was so quiet. Having received no response, she just decided to remain silent. As soon as they arrived, Akatsuki immediately went to his room with Aidou and didn't even say goodnight to Aimi. Aimi went to her room and plopped down on her bed, trying to reflect on what she might have done to offend him.

* * *

Eventually arrived the night of the Welcome Party, as promised by the Chairman. It came in the form of a ball. Day class and Night class students alike crowded the hall, everyone in elegant shades of red, black, those two being Aimi's favourite colour. The two assigned prefects stood at the corner of the room, keeping watch over the humans.

Zero stood in a corner with his arms crossed, a glare fixed on his face; when Kairi approached him.

"What are you doing here, Kiryuu-senpai?" He asked.

"Doing my job," The silver haired boy glared in response.

Kairi just shrugged in response and followed Zero's gaze towards Aimi, who was currently teasing the Day class girls.

"So you like her," He concluded straightforwardly.

Zero's response was to simply glare.

"I won't love a vampire like her, especially not a pureblood." Zero stated, looking away.

"I see..," Kairi replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Aimi was enjoying herself by teasing the Day Class girls and making friends with various people in the large hall. At one point, she had felt a little nauseous, being in the middle of the crowd. Therefore, she had decided to take a walk around the roof just to get a bit of fresh air alone when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Y-Yuuma-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprise colouring her tone.

"Why? Didn't my princess miss me?" He mocked.

"You're supposed to be hunting right now." She retorted. "And I didn't miss you at all."

Yuuma first feigned hurt at her retort, and receiving no response he simply shrugged.

"Geez, You just want my blood, don't you?" She said sceptically, tilting her head slightly to expose her neck.

"Because I really love your blood, Hime." He commented with a small smirk as he licked the exposed curve of her neck before sinking his fangs into her artery. As the scent of Aimi's blood filled the air, the vampires were alerted of the incident.

Zero, being the prefect, came rushing up to the roof and was met with the sight of Yuuma cleaning the blood from his mouth whereas Aimi rubbed her neck, the wound disappearing almost instantaneously.

"I'll be leaving then." Yuuma said as he walked towards the stairs, "Take care of my princess." He whispered, halting as he stood beside a frozen Zero before completely vanishing. Aimi sighed and turned to leave as well.

She walked past Zero without a word, as if he wasn't even there, and returned to the dance floor, where Kaname asked her to dance.

"Nii-san….," She began, quite nervously as they pretended to dance. _Drinking blood was forbidden in the school grounds._

"That was your blood a while ago," The brown haired pureblood stated in a serious tone, his eyes flashing dangerously. The young girl refrained from answering at first but as his grip tightened considerably, she nodded.

"Was it Yuuma?" he asked and again, Aimi nodded. The dance itself was full of questions and once Kaname had been satisfied, Aimi ran to Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki-kun!" She called, "I was so scared," She sobbed, trying to stifle the tears. The ochre haired boy was a little taken aback by her behaviour. He was at a loss about what to do.

At one point, his hand went up to her hair as he patted her slightly. The gesture came as a surprise to Aimi, but she didn't protest though.

"Don't cry, Aimi-hime," He said quietly, still feeling awkward. Aimi looked up, still stunned, but a small smile formed itself on her face.

"Arigatou* Akatsuki-kun."

_Let's talk this over,  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead._

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew…  
And I thought we could be._

She took a step back and put her hand forward towards a confused Akatsuki, "Let's dance, shall we?" She asked with a smile.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
All the memories so close to me just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending._

The ochre haired boy could only nod as he was taken aback by her sudden proposal. As a new song started up, Aimi recognized it. It was the song she had first danced to….with Zero. But that was a lifetime ago. Now, here she was dancing to it once again, with someone so different.

_You've got your dumb friends,  
I know what they say (know they say)…  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
But so are they (so are they)  
But they don't know me…  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me…  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew…  
And I thought we could be._

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Zero glaring at the floor, his icy gaze occasionally landing on her, as she returned the same cold gesture. He hated her for what she had become. She hated him for who he was. Every time the fierce crimson clashed with cold lavender, a war raged on between them.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
All the memories so close to me just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending._

It was true; she had once loved him. But her love had vanished as soon as she had witnessed his true colours. Now all that she had left for him was loathing- pure and utter hatred. So why was it that even though she hated him, she still longed to be in _his_ arms; to dance with _him?_

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done._

The ochre haired boy looked at her impassively as her eyes stated that she wasn't really there. Her mind had wandered, no doubt, to a past he didn't know of.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
All my memories so close to me… Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending._

Aimi shook her head, returning to the present, as she chided herself for thinking too far ahead. After that incident, she had left the Academy of her own will. It was only natural for her to hate Zero and vice versa.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted…  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
All of our memories so close to me just fade away…  
All this time you were pretending…  
So much for my happy ending._

That much couldn't change; not after what had happened; not now; not ever.

* * *

Ren: Yay! I enjoyed that meal.

Alice: Thank you.

Chibi: (Slams the door open) That's my job!

Alice: Well, you weren't here. So, I did it.

Chibi: Get away from the tea set! (Steals it then it breaks)

Ren: Oh... that tea set is so expensive. Zero bought it. Bad. Very bad. You'll be grounded, Chibi.


	4. Painful Lust

Ren: (Yawns) My inner-self is sleepy.

Zero: Shut up and go to bed.

Ren: But I don't want to.

Zero: .BED.

Chibi: (Nervously) Y-You sh-sh-should l-l-listen to him, Hi-hi-hime.

Zero: What's wrong, Chibi?

Chibi: Wrong? N-Nothing's wrong! I'm fine.

Alice: Tch.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**4th night. Painful Lust**

"Aimi-hime. Aimi-hime." Akatsuki nudged the sleeping girl, trying to wake her for class. Yawning slightly, Aimi's eyelids opened slowly to reveal her red eyes, much brighter than before.

"What happened to your eyes?" Ignoring the question, Aimi got out of bed slowly and gave a slight yawn while rubbing her eyes sleepily. The cause she didn't know, but for some reason, her eyes had been this bright ever since the Night of the welcome Ball.

"Akatsuki-kun, do I look bad?" She asked, concerned about her latest change in eye color.

"No. You look fine," The ochre haired boy said in monotone as he tugged Aimi's hair behind her ear managing to produce a light smile from her, "You should take a bath. Kaname-sama is waiting for you." He added before leaving her alone to change.

Akatsuki headed outside only to be greeted by Kaname, "How is she?" He asked.

"Still the same." Akatsuki reported.

"I see." Kaname said thoughtfully as he made his way down the stairs where the other vampires had been waiting, "We'll leave once she has finished."

Once he had left, Aimi peered out of her room only to be met by an exasperated Akatsuki.

"Was that nii-san?" She inquired while Akatsuki nodded in reply, "So, I guess I must have overslept then." She concluded with a sheepish smile as she came out of her room and was escorted down to the living room by Akatsuki.

* * *

"Look, Aimi-san is paler again today."

"Don't you think her eyes are brighter than usual?"

"Yeah. And she doesn't look energetic."

As the vampires walked through the large iron wrought gates, hushed murmurs followed Aimi everywhere. It seemed that the day class students had noticed her sudden change in behavior and appearance.

But Aimi ignored all that as she noticed Zero's gaze from the corner of her eye. It was lavender against blood red; and as both gazes met, they clouded every single emotion so as not to let one another be alerted of their own feelings or thoughts. It was as if they were simply strangers who had never met before—a fact so unanimously ironical considering their previous relationship.

* * *

After their class, Aimi started walking out of the room.

"And where are you going?" Kaname's voice came and she turned around to see him leaning against the wall. The room was empty save for the two of them, considering the fact that the other vampires had already left.

"I just want to take a stroll _alone._" Aimi replied, her tone serious.

"Be back before dawn." Kaname walked towards the moon dorm and Aimi smiled as she watched his retreating form. The young girl then continued her interrupted walk though she had no particular destination.

The cold breeze brushed past her and she shivered, putting her arms around herself as she walked into the forest with the trees surrounding her everywhere.

She looked up towards the crescent moon, part of which was obscured by the numerous tendrils from the tree branches. She didn't realize a new presence until she felt the gun pointed squarely at her head. Of course, the presence wasn't a surprise or mystery—only prejudiced Zero with his Bloody Rose.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" Zero asked, harshly but she made no effort to reply. Aimi stood up straight slowly and turned to him, hatred clouding her heart as she looked at him. They stared at each other, crimson clashing with lilac. She held out her hand to the gun, not breaking her gaze. Neither broke their eye contact as Aimi gradually guided his hands in putting the gun down.

"That's a very dangerous weapon, Kiryuu-kun." Aimi finally spoke to Zero. Her eyes were still bitter and blank. "If you may, please refrain from pointing them at _us_." She added and passed by him, letting go of his hands and Bloody Rose. The moon shone down on them, once full of love but now filled with hate.

Aimi reached the Moon Dorms quietly and yank the door to her room only to be met with the sight of Akatsuki Kain sitting on her couch. She ignored his presence though and walked towards her bathroom and got ready for bed. A few moments later, she came out in a black silk nightgown and made her way towards the queen-sized bed of hers. She sat down on the edge and Akatsuki still didn't move one bit from his place. She sighed.

"Now what?" Aimi asked and Akatsuki made her way towards the vampire.

"Aimi-sama, Drink." He said plainly as if it was the most common thing in the world and sat down beside her. He tilted his neck, giving her full access to his vulnerability. The smell tempted her and as the noble leaned closer to her, Aimi couldn't resist the urge to bite him.

"_Bite."_

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before sinking her ivory fangs into his skin. Akatsuki didn't flinch nor dared to make a move as Aimi sucked his blood. Her small gulps were the only sounds that interrupted the deadly silent room. Her eyes glow a brilliant red and as she finished her drink,

Akatsuki handed her a handkerchief and walked towards Aimi's side table. He dropped a blood tablet on Aimi's goblet of glass before handing it to her. She shook her head.

"I can't." She replied softly and when she thought Akatsuki had given up because he drank it himself, their lips meet, forcing Aimi to drink.

Aimi was utterly stunned, befuddled and astonished to the point of shell shock. It was absolutely unexpected. She could only stare after him as the ochre haired boy walked out of the room without a word.

_Did he just….kiss me?_ She thought to herself. Even in her mind, it sounded bizarre.

"_Don't worry about it."_ A sadistic female voice said.

"What... What do you want now?" Aimi responded.

"_I told you to not worry." _The voice replied. _"Now sleep, my bloody princess."_ And with that, Aimi fell into a deep slumber, not knowing when she would be able to wake up again.

* * *

"What happened?" Yuuki asked, worry clouding her brown eyes as she eyed the wound in her 'brother's' arm.

"Let me go!" A voice came from the other side of the door. It was Aimi. She had been tied to Kaname's bed pole and had been screaming ever since. She had attacked Akatsuki that morning when he went in to check on her. All of them had had a hard time calming her down, though none knew why she was in such a state.

"What's wrong with Aimi-chan?" Yuuki added aiming a worried glance at Aimi's door.

"Maybe he wants Zone back." Everyone turned to Shiki who produced a stuffed bear, white in color and held it up for everyone to see. It had a name tag which read 'Zone' and a crescent moon below the name.

"Zone?" Aidou questioned in a confused way.

"_Ah, Sumimasen* Aimi-sama," The blonde haired boy bowed before returning to his room. _NO!_ Aimi sighed giving up then looking at Akatsuki. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. The stuffed bear she had been holding named Zone had been forgotten as it fell to the ground and Akatsuki continuously dragged her._

_Zone fell in front of Shiki's door and when he was about to see what noise was that, his eyes landed on the white stuffed bear in front of him and he picked it up._

"Ahh...I see." Aidou responded.

"Shiki." Rima said and the serious atmosphere once again wrapped them. They listened to her screams for a while before Kaname aimed one final glance towards the source of the screams and started to head downstairs.

"I'm going to get the Chairman. Make sure Aimi can't get out." And with that he was gone. He made his way towards the chairman's office and knocked lightly. He heard a 'come in' from the other side and opened it gently to reveal the chairman in a pool of papers and his office is quite a mess. Kairi was apparently also there, helping him clean.

"You seem busy, Chairman." Kaname commented.

"Oh, Kaname-kun. Sorry. Please have a seat." Kaien replied as continued working. Once Kaname had sat down, he looked up from the pile of papers and rested his chin above his palm. "So is something the matter?" He inquired.

"Well, Aimi seems to be….ill," He began thoughtfully, "And I was wondering if you have any contact with Yuuma." Kaname frankly answered and the cheerful chairman raised an eyebrow at the word 'ill'.

"What do you mean?" Kairi suddenly asked out of the blue. They turned to him for a while and the brown haired pureblood was about to ignore his question, when the Chairman asked him to further explain Aimi's condition as well. Frowning, Kaname reluctantly explained.

"Aimi-san... attacked you?" Kaien Cross questioned slowly.

"She's okay, right?" Kairi asked, interrupting once again.

"Yes," Kaname responded to both their questions.

"I'll call Yuuma-kun then." Kaien dialed Yuuma's number and within a few minutes, a gust blew in through the window.

"Now what?" Yuuma asked, appearing from the window with his bored look plastered on his face. "Don't you know that I should be sleeping right now?" He added before yawing.

"Well, you see, this is about your princess." The Pureblood replied.

"Hime? What did you do now, Kuran-sama?" He stood straight, a serious look now on his pale face as those bloody eyes looked at Kaname with the intent to kill, "Tell me." His venomous voice came. Kaname once again explained what took place moments before and his eyes widen for a bit.

"You... did you have Aimi-hime drink blood tablets?" He questioned.

"Yes. She's been weak late—" Kaname can't finish his sentence when a strong wind came and Yuuma vanished into thin air. He released a sigh and stood up. "That Yuuma. I'll be leaving then, Chairman." Kaien nodded before Kaname walked out of the messy room.

"Kaien-san, take a look at your office." Kairi said and the chairman did only to see his office in a messier state than it was before. All the wind that Yuuma released had scattered the papers all over the please. Kaien looked like he was going to die before sighing. Another day of long work.

* * *

Yuuma was on his way towards the moon dorm in a very fast speed when he suddenly noticed Zero walking casually walking and paused, observing up above and riding on his wind board.

"Zero Kiryuu?" He descended and landed coolly in front of Zero. The Level D halted and was a bit shocked when Yuuma came down from the sky.

"What do you want, Yuuma?" Zero asked and Yuuma just smirked in return before shrugging.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm here to kill you." Yuuma looked at those lilac eyes of Zero's with his own bloody red eyes that is very similar to Aimi's. Zero didn't reply and it would seem that he had forgotten about the state of his princess because of all the hatred that he bottled up.

"Now. Now. I don't have any plans on doing that. At least not until Aimi-hime ordered me." His grin vanished upon hearing 'Aimi-hime' from his own mouth. "Damn. I forgot." He rode his wind board again. "Later, Kiryuu." He hurried to the Moon Dorm and broke the large window of someone's room just to be able to enter. "Mission complete." He said, landing safely.

* * *

A large noise that seemed like the breaking of glasses came from Aidou and Akatsuki's dorm and so they both hurried to see what was going on, the other vampires staying to watch Aimi. They yanked the door open to see Yuuma standing straight and dusting up his clothes which are composed of a black shirt that only had its middle button buttoned up. He was in brown slacks and was barefoot. Aidou screamed, making Yuuma turn to him.

"What is it now?" The Akane butler muttered.

"Our window! And after Kaname-sama just broke it!" He complained and glared over at the older vampire who returned a much colder gaze that made him retreat back to Akatsuki's side.

"Yuuma Setsuna." Akatsuki said in monotone.

"Where's my princess?" He asked and Akatsuki motioned him to follow. They reached the front of Aimi's room which is separated from the rest of the rooms.

"Oh. Yuuma-kun!" Yuuki half yelled after seeing the vampire that woke Aimi's pureblood self. Yuuma just took a quick glance at her and sighed.

"You all should leave now." He ordered in a leader-like tone. "Unless you want to offer Aimi-hime your blood." They all shivered at his cold tone and all of them, including Yuuma, walked down to the living room. That's when Kaname appeared. "Kuran-sama, you're late." He commented and the night class glared daggers at him.

"You're as fast as always, Yuuma." He returned his stare with a complement and Yuuma just shrugged.

"First, I guess I should explain to you the situation you are currently in." Yuuma started, looking at the night class. "We all know that Aimi-hime became a human once and I'll get to the point." He paused. "A split personality was created. Well, not a split but rather, another soul living in the same body. She could be compared to that of Aimi-hime's demonic vampire self." They're jaws dropped lightly. "We call her Mi and the only time that she'll appear would be when Aimi-hime drinks a blood tablet." He explained.

"_I'm sorry." She said before sinking those fangs into his skin. Akatsuki didn't flinch nor dared to make a move as Aimi sucked his blood. The gushing of blood through her neck was the only thing that can be heard. Her eyes glow a brilliant red and as she finished her drink, Akatsuki handed her a handkerchief and walked towards Aimi's side table. He dropped a blood tablet on Aimi's goblet of glass before handing it to her. She shook her head. _

_"I can't." She replied softly and when she thought Akatsuki had given up because he drank it himself, their lips meet, forcing Aimi to drink._

"If you're wondering why she can't drink blood tablets, that would be because for some unknown reason, her body does not accept them. Therefore, the only thing that will fulfill her hunger would be blood." He finished. "Reason good enough?" He looked at their somehow confused faces and sighed.

"How slow." He criticized with a disparaging roll of his eyes, "In short, the person that attacked you isn't Aimi-hime but her split, Mi." He shortened. The night class nodded in response.

"Now, I just have to give her—" He stopped after a loud crashing sound was heard. He immediately ran towards the direction of his princess' room and opened it, only to see the wall and bed both destroyed with Aimi nowhere to be found. He sighed exasperatedly instead of the worry that occurred to the other occupants of the room, "This will be a long game of hide and seek."

* * *

Alice: Hey, Chibi. Can you give Zero and me some tea?

Chibi: T-t-tea. R-Right.

Alice: (Smirks) Yeah. Use our favorite tea set okay.

Chibi: _[Damn you, Alice!] _O-okay.

Zero: What's wrong?

Chibi: I told you everything's okay.

Zero: What happened to my tea set?

Chibi: _[I'll kill Alice and Zero's brains for thinking!] _Nothing!

Ren: Oh. She broke it.

Zero: (twitched) You...broke it?

Chibi: (frozen) _[I thought you loved me, Hime-sama!]_

Zero: You're grounded for two months!

Chibi: NO!


	5. Bloody Hide and Seek

Alice: Hey maid, retype this for me. I'm sleeping. (Hands Chibi a pile of papers) We need that for the meeting tomorrow. Good luck.

Ren: Oh Chibi, can you check on my books and find me 'The Forbidden Game'? Thanks (Leaves)

Chibi: Damn Zero and his curfews. Now, I'm alone doing chores.

Zero: Did you say something?

Chibi: No! Nothing (mumbles) _[Die!]_

_

* * *

_

**Fearless Nights**

**5th Night. Hide and Seek**

"Hide and Seek?"

Yuuma turned towards the confused Yuuki, with a calm smile on his face but Kaname could sense the worry he was hiding behind that smile.

"Yes, my lady. Mi is very playful and this, apparently, is her favorite game." He replied in a grave tone, which made the Kuran Princess flinch a bit.

"Any minute now—" Yuuma murmured, and no sooner had the words left his mouth than the potent scent of blood filled the air, startling everyone. "Listen, Mi will be hunting right now so I suggest you all eliminate every single Level E in the vicinity," He instructed before continuing, "I'll find Hime-sama. And should you run into her, don't dare approach her." He warned in a deadly serious tone.

"Why?" Akatsuki asked in monotone, with only a slightly curious expression, his demeanor still calm despite the fact that she was missing and that another soul is taking over _her _body.

"Well, if you want to die, then do so."

Aidou shivered slightly at Yuuma's cold words, while the latter gave a small smirk before bidding everyone farewell, "I will be taking my leave now."

A large gust of wind came and within seconds he had disappeared into thin air.

"All of you heard what he had said. Hunt down all Level E's," Kaname ordered, sweeping a glance around all the assembled vampires as they gave an accepting nod before turning to leave.

The brown haired pureblood's attention then turned to his depressed sister, who seemed worried about none other than her old friend.

"Yuuki, I want you to stay with the chairman, where it's safe." Kaname said in a serious tone, though his real concern for her showed in his eyes. The brown haired girl simply nodded; and muttering a final word of 'Good luck', she left.

Kaname turned his gaze towards the cloudy covered sky. It promised heavy rainfall; perhaps even a storm. As the brown haired pureblood frowned, his real worry lay not for the missing vampire, but for the fact that she might have been drinking from an innocent human.

* * *

"Where am I?" Aimi's soft voice asked, revealing her fright and confusion.

She slowly opened her eyes only to witness in horror, as the darkness enveloped her with no signs of ceasing. The darkness was impenetrable and hollow; yet, as she held up her own hand in front of her eyes, she could see it clearly, glowing dimly. Aimi walked around aimlessly, trying to find an exit of some sort but her attempts were futile.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular when her ears detected a maniacal laugh.

"_Yo, Aimi."_ A girl identical to her in every way, save for her bright crimson eyes and bloodstained uniform, assembled itself before her. It was Mi, her violent vampire side. Her once old self. Unlike Aimi's current self, Mi had her hair cut very short, as Aimi's old self deemed long hair to be a hindrance while hunting _food_.

"_It sure has been a while_." She smirked.

"Mi…,"Aimi whispered, the immense fright clearly visible in her pale crimson eyes, "What do you want?" She asked, taking a small step back, "Go away."

"_Sweet, innocent Aimi," _Mi said, as she revolved around Aimi, a small smirk playing at her face, "_Don't worry, I won't hurt _him_."_ She reassured, her grin getting wider.

"I don't care what you do to him," Aimi retorted, with a frown.

Mi could only give a dark, humorless chuckle.

"_Hmm… Then, we just have to play this one, right?"_ Mi said with a devilish grin on her face. "_A game of hide and seek as always..."_ Mi vanished into thin air.

_"…but this time, in your memories."_ There was a sick, sadistic laugh and before Aimi realized what was happening, she was falling into a deep dark void of nothingness.

The young girl had her pale crimson eyes shut tightly, but all at once, she couldn't feel the nauseous feeling of falling anymore. In fact, she was standing, stable on the ground.

Opening her eyes, ever so slowly, with great caution, she was surprised to witness a nostalgic, almost familiar scene. The area was covered with numerous trees, their branches bare as the thick snow lay delicately on top of them. She was alerted to the approaching of someone, by the sound of running footsteps.

"Zero!" Aimi froze and turned around just in time to witness a most horrifying sight. She'd recognized that voice anywhere. It was her voice. A human's voice. The voice of the human she had once been- Mizune Chitose.

There in front of her, she stood. The brown eyes covered with round glasses and pitch black hair that was now as silver as the snow itself. Her former self was wearing a pink skirt paired with a white blouse. She also covered herself from the freezing cold with a long white coat.

Her brown eyes were glassy and unseeing as she ran right through the confused Aimi. That was, until the pureblood realized that no one could see her. She was invisible. This was only a memory. A memory of the horrifying day—the day where it all went wrong.

And then he came; the signature look of irritation transparent across his well chiseled features, as he wore a deep brown coat, with a lighter blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The same scarf—the one she had made by hand and presented to him for Christmas.

"Hurry up!" The memory Mizune called as Zero's frown deepened considerably. He walked up to her and sighed irritably.

"Do you have to be so enthusiastic about it?" He groaned, the annoyance transparent on his face, as Mizune took his hand in her own before nodding with a smile across her face, "I'm sure that idiot Chairman prepared something weird again…" He muttered, contemplating drearily what horrid fate lay in wait for him at Kaien Cross's house.

Mizune, having heard Zero's comment, giggled at his dreary tone as Aimi watched the happy scene before her, tears unconsciously slipping down her cheeks. They were currently on their way back home from their Christmas date; to have dinner with the Cross family. Mizune was blissfully happy to be spending her Christmas with Zero, whom she thought to be her first love.

Of course, she didn't remember Akatsuki, who, in fact, had already filled that category. That was, until _it _happened.

"_I see you're enjoying yourself." _A voice came as the memory simply froze in front of Aimi; as if time itself had ceased to exist. The two figures before her stood happily side by side each other, holding each other's hands. Then, she heard Mi's voice just right by her ear.

_"Isn't nice? To see the day he broke your heart. That dreaded day when _it _all happened?"_ She teased. Aimi didn't flinch. She struggled to retain her composure, though the pain was eating at her brutally, inside. She was used to this. This was Mi's world. _"Hmm. You're not afraid."_ Mi commented in a sadistic tone. _"That spoils the fun." _She said then as her voice became distant again. _"Then, I'll leave you to cry for alone for a while. After all…" _She trailed off. _"…it's not interesting if you aren't in pain._" And with that, she was gone. _"I'd love to see those tears again."_

Aimi was once again in the middle of the endless darkness but it didn't matter to her at the moment. All the memories of her as a human flooded her mind. Her inner self covered the hatred she had for Zero and after a long time as she cried, silent tears dripping down her face. Not because she wanted to just forget like the last time but because she wanted it to return. Back to the way it was, together with _him_.

"Zero…"

* * *

Zero halted in mid step when he heard something.

He thought someone had just called his name, though he couldn't be sure. He had been ordered by the cryptic Chairman to simply hunt down Level E's without question. As much as Zero enjoyed killing the worthless parasites, Kaien Cross's cryptic order had left him irritated and wondering.

He was making his way past an empty alleyway, until he halted immediately upon sensing someone's presence. All thoughts about the strange voice were now pushed on the back of his mind. He reached for his gun that was resting along his studded belt. There were at least ten of them. Some were above; some surrounded him in the ground.

"Blood… give me your blood." The one behind him launched at him and with one swift motion he shot the Level E with his Bloody Rose. The mindless monster disintegrated as the others attacked him. Two came from above and three ran towards him from all sides. Zero managed to dodge their attacks and they mostly crashed to each other. Recovering themselves, they all turned to Zero who was pointing his gun at them threateningly. Their eyes were all hungry.

"No _comrade_, share your blood with us," One spoke, sounding as if it were in a hypnotic trance.

This comment increased the silver haired hunter's anger, considerably as he immediately shot the Level E. As suddenly as the others had lunged at him in attack, he felt a sudden gust of strong wind and numerous choking sounds as the Level E's were ripped apart, their blood spattered remnants lying everywhere.

Zero stared at the emerging figure of none other than Yuuma Setsuna and his eyebrows pulled down to aim a menacing glare at the vampire.

"And here I thought I found the princess." Yuuma commented nonchalantly, "You're so troublesome because you smell like her." Zero's glare hardened. Having been bitten by Aimi once, he knew that he smelled like her.

Receiving no reply, Yuuma only turned around to leave, commenting to himself, "Now, the next scent…"

"Why are you looking for her?" Zero asked, knowing that Yuuma knew full well who he was talking about. The Akane butler turned around to face the cold lavender eyes, as he replied with a coy smile.

"Well, you see. My princess has _escaped_ and she's biting off every human she has classified as _delicious._" He replied and Zero's eyes displayed pure disgust. She had stooped as low as this to satiate her needs; it was impossible to tell that the blood sucking monster had once been his beloved Mizune.

"_Zero…"_

There it was again. That familiar but unrecognizable voice. It called to him but to where? Why him? But more importantly, whose voice was it?

Yuuma noticed the changed in Zero's expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked with grave seriousness in his tone. Zero ignored both of them, and was about to walk away, until he was stopped by Yuuma blocking his path, a venomous glare on his face, "Tell me. You hear her voice, don't you?" He questioned in a menacing tone.

"What are you talking about?" Zero inquired, truly confused, though his fierce glare did not show it. There was a voice calling to him; but could Yuuma possibly have been telling the truth. Was it really _her_ voice?

"Aimi-hime." He answered. "You hear her voice." The vampire repeated.

"I don't." The lilac eyed vampire hunter denied, pushing past Yuuma, as the name stirred a deep hatred within him.

"Very well, deny it if you must," Yuuma shrugged as Zero halted, both of them facing off in opposite directions, their backs to each other, "But heed my warning," His voice was undoubtedly grave, "You're the only one who can find her now."

And with that, once again, he vanished. Zero hadn't moved an inch. His lavender eyes were clouded by the thick mist of utter loathing and disgust, but somewhere deep inside, unknown even to himself, there was true worry.

* * *

"_How are you, my princess?" _Mi appeared suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity. Aimi had stopped crying a while ago and she was currently standing straight. _"I see. You're fine now." _Aimi's ulterior personality commented with the hint of a sadistic smirk.

"Where are we going now?" Aimi's tone showed a new hint of determination and resolve. She had come to the conclusion that crying would solve nothing. She needed to win this game before Mi had the chance to turn any more unfortunate souls into Level E's.

And just as before, Aimi found herself on top of a pile of pure white snow. But the purity of it was gone; corrupted by the crimson trail of liquid. Upon lifting her gaze, the young girl was horrified to witness the sight of her cradled in Zero's arms as he shook her worriedly. Someone was lurking in the shadows.

Shaking her head vigorously, Aimi stood up and forced herself to get rid of the memory. She had to find Mi. The memory was almost coming to an end; an end she did not want to see ever again. She couldn't let her past haunt her anymore; not now; not ever.

"If I were Mi, where would I be?" She asked herself, looking around with a frown. As she lifted her gaze higher into the skies, she witnessed an astonishing sight which answered her question readily. The highest tower of Cross Academy.

Running as fast as she could, Aimi blew past the millions of memories, running right through the many ghosts of her past, as they assembled to distract her. And finally, as she burst through the double doors, the silver haired girl came face to face with her perpetrator as her ulterior self—Mi sat in a throne fit for royalty, delicately licking the blood from her fingers as she reveled in its sweet taste.

"_You know my princess, blood tastes so good." _Aimi's response to Mi's comment was simply a look of utter anger. She had never enjoyed the taste of blood ever since she had been awoken to her vampire nature—or a bloodsucking parasite as Zero was so fond of calling her. But it was so different from the vampire she had been _before_ she was human. _"Maybe even better if it's from Zero-chan."_ Mi's teasing tone sent a feeling of the deepest hatred through Aimi. She despised Zero. He would never be forgiven for abandoning her the way he had, in the time she needed him the most.

_"Well, I don't care anymore. I had fun seeing your reactions." _Aimi watched Mi walk towards her and felt her cold hand on her shoulder _"You win this time but next time you won't live to see the light of day." _She warned before disappearing just like that.

"Thank you, Mi."

* * *

The voices had ceased. That was the first thing Zero noticed, as he heard only the sound of the calm breeze rustling through the trees. Having finished as many Level E's as he could, he was currently returning to the Academy, finding no other maniacal vampire that hadn't already been claimed by the Night Class students. His thoughts kept drifting back to what Yuuma had said and even though he tried to keep his mind a careful blank so many times, it just went back to worried thoughts about _her._

Shaking his head, as he tried to clear his thoughts, the silver haired boy heard a sudden rustling sound. As his cautious gaze shifted to a gathering of thick foliage near the Chairman's office, his heightened senses picked up a strangely familiar scent. Keeping his hand on the Bloody Rose, he walked deeper into the forest until he noticed movement directly in front of him and took out his anti-vampire weapon, prepared to shoot; only to find out that he was pointing his gun squarely at an Aimi who looked direly wounded.

Her right arm held a deep gash as crimson liquid pooled around her. Her eyes were half closed as she lay barely breathing on the ground. But as he approached closer, she whispered a word in her hoarse voice.

"Ze…ro..?"

Maybe it was the fact that she sounded so weak; perhaps it was because of how hurt she was; but something about Aimi suddenly released something in Zero. He didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming surge of tenderness for the poor girl, his hatred being clouded for only a second.

"Ze…ro, is that…you?" Aimi croaked, coughing a little as she raised her hand towards him; as if to see if he was real.

Zero kneeled down beside her, offering her his hand, which she took gratefully as she clasped it in her weak grip.

"I'm glad….Zero found me," She murmured, the smallest of smiles lighting up her face, as the silver haired boy watched in awe. This was so much like the once human Mizune. And yet, she was a pureblood vampire. He was frozen on the spot, unable to move as the bleeding girl spoke again.

"Arigatou*…Zero," She whispered faintly, before her eyes closed and she was claimed by the peaceful realms of unconsciousness, her hand still holding on tightly to his. That's when rain started.

* * *

Not too far off, the golden haired Akatsuki Kain watched the scene unfold before him. As he witnessed the two vampires, a wide array of emotions filled him. Relief, Joy, Sadness and…Jealousy. Joyous that Aimi had finally been found. Relieved that she was, though gravely wounded, still alive. Sadness and jealousy because of her reunion with the Vampire Hunter. But he never once displayed even a hint of emotion behind his calm façade. This was the person he was expected to be; this was who he would be.

But he wasn't the only one watching. Another pair of treacherous eyes had seen the sentimental reunion of the Vampire hunter and the Pureblood vampire—the pureblood he despised so much. Giving a small, almost invisible smirk, he watched with great interest. Things were going perfectly.

"Don't worry, Takako-nee-chan. I'll avenge you." He hissed as he let the curtains fall and block off his view, "I won't fail. Not this time."

* * *

Chibi: (Still typing)

Zero: Chibi, go to sleep.

Chibi: I don't want to die yet. I'll finish this.

Zero: (shrugs) If you say so,

Chibi: (Grabs his shirt) Don't leave me?

Zero: (Sighs) You're such a kid.


	6. Agonizing Recovery

Ren: Hey Chibi! I need something!

Chibi: What is it?

Ren: I want to buy a new book titled 'Beautiful Creatures' by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl.

Chibi: But you said you can't find it in National Bookstore!

Ren: That's why find me one!

Chibi: But-

Alice: (Sighs) Just do what she says. I'll be buying a new book and you may come with me.

* * *

**Fearless Nights**

**6th night: Agonizing Recovery**

"Chairman." Zero flatly called as he opened the door, carrying the injured Pureblood princess in his muscular arms. Kaien stared at Aimi's sleeping form, his face clearly betraying the transparent shock, "Hurry up!" Zero yelled and the chairman immediately turned to the Akane's wound.

"Bring her to the nearest room." Kaien ordered and immediately guided Zero towards the room. It was a spare room in the Chairman's building and was currently empty. The Chairman retrieved the first aid kit and began to tend to Aimi's wounds as Zero went out of the room where Yuuki was waiting. His glance flitted across her wine-colored eyes with no visible emotion, what-so-ever.

"Where did you find Aimi-chan?" Yuuki asked, attempting at conversation.

"Near here."

"I…see. So...how are things...between you two?" She asked hesitantly as she voiced her question. Zero stiffened immediately, his eyes betraying the deep surge of anger within him. However, he was spared the bother of answering by Kairi entering the room.

"Is… Aimi-san here?" He asked with an innocent look in his eyes. The two vampires had their eyes on him for a while before the silver haired boy walked away wordlessly.

Yuuki stared after him, a melancholic look in her eyes. Sighing dismissively, she turned around to address the other Guardian of Cross Academy.

"Hibari-san, could you please call Onii-sama here?" She asked, her eyes far away.

"There's no need," came a voice from behind and Yuuki's eyes lightened up. Kairi turned and bowed lightly in recognition to the pureblood.

"How's Aimi?" He asked.

"The Chairman is treating her wound." And then Kaien came out from his spare room. Yuuki rushed to him with worried eyes. "Is Aimi-chan okay?" She asked and Kaname walked behind her.

"Yeah. Her wounds are healing. But I don't understand why they won't regenerate themselves." Kaname eyed him. "It would seem that she tried to kill herself." Kaien said and Yuuki's eyes widen in shock.

"That's correct." Once again, Yuuma came from nowhere. "Then, I don't mind if you let me in now so I can offer my blood to my princess." He said walking towards them slowly but then Akatsuki stepped in front of him. "Hey!" he yelled.

"I'll do that." He said. Yuuma eyed him and scoffed.

"You? Aimi-hime only bites from me... or that idiot Zero." He proudly replied. "Who do you think you are?" He added.

"That's enough, Yuuma." A voice came and they all turned to see Aimi in her bloody clothes standing by the doorframe. Yuuma rolled his eyes and everyone turned their attention to how Aimi was doing. She was leaning at the door for support; she still lacks blood from trying to kill herself with her own anti-vampire weapon, Betrayal. "I will not drink blood at any cost from anyone." She declared.

"But hime—" She cut Yuuma off with a glare and he instantly shut up, looking rather ashamed. Aimi sighed at him and cautiously walked towards him while the others watch.

"Yuuma, I told you I don't want blood though I need it." Aimi then fell to his knees but Yuuma alertly caught her. She gave him a thankful smile and they all left her in the spare room the chairman has provided Aimi.

* * *

Zero walked towards his dorm, totally forgetting about the pureblood that he had just saved. He absolutely didn't dare drift his thought towards her but somehow it just gets to him. He hated what she was doing to him even though none of them wanted it. Those triggered memories are always there, lingering in his mind.

That's when he felt somebody's presence. He stopped and put his hands over his pocket where Bloody Rose was lying quietly. Whoever this was, he needs to be alarm. He turned around only to meet Kairi's eyes. "Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" He said and Zero put back his gun to where it belongs. He sighed at the sight of the mysterious hunter standing before him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked out of irritation towards him. Here he was, trying to get to his room quietly and here comes this annoyingly annoying brat, disturbing him.

"Well, I was just wondering why you aren't checking on Aimi-san." He said and Zero gave him The Look but that didn't stop him. "And here I thought you're getting closer by the moment." His eyes then turned different, not the shade but the emotion it was showing. Zero couldn't pinpoint what it was but it was somehow on the line with...hate.

Zero opened his mouth to reply when his eyes return to their normal demeanor. "Well, I guess it's not my business." He turned and Zero watched as the vampire hunters disappear into the shadows of the hallway. Something about Kairi Hibari was haunting Zero and he was sure that he can't trust the damn prefect, that something bad would happen if he did.

* * *

_It was cold. The wind blew a few strands of Aimi's hair as she stood at the center of a snowy field. She was holding hands with her mother and the other held her fathers. Aimi was walking side by side with them, telling them the events that had happened while they were away._

_"And you know, Kaname-nii-san looked really funny." She said, smilingly lovingly at her parents as they listened at her intently. Her brother was walking behind them with Yuuma and his hands were behind his back, acting arrogant once again._

_"I bet you were much funnier." His brother, Sai Akane, teased and Aimi shot him with a deadly glare but he returned them with a mocking one. Yuuma looked rather worried of the sibling fight that was quietly transpiring between the red-eyed vampires as he looked over at the siblings. A smirk was on Sai's face and his midnight hair was emphasized by the wind. _

_"Sai!" Hikari Akane cut in, letting go of Aimi's hand and walking in between. She gave her son a look and Sai looked away. Yuuma sighed in relief. "Is that how you treat your sister after being away from her for so long?" Their mother added and Aimi looked at her somehow amused at her mother's childish side even though she was scolding her son._

_Touya Akane, their father sighed before putting a hand over his face. This was a tradition to their family. Sai would tease Aimi then Hikari would cut in, Yuuma being frantic and him having to stop his son and wife from arguing. "Hikari, that's okay I guess." Hikari looked his way and sighed again, well, that was a tradition too, sighing I mean._

_They continued walking through the snow and soon they caught sight of the Akane mansion. "Home!" Aimi beamed and tried to run when a hand suddenly stopped her. She turned to see his father with a serious look on his face and was not looking at him but ahead. She followed his gaze and saw…_

Aimi sat upright, waking up from her memory. Beads of sweat are visible in her face as she panted. The Akane princess looked around to see no one in sight; she's still at the chairman's guess room. After a few moments, her breathing regulated again and she pulled her knees closed to her chest, hugging them and tears slipped down through her eyes. She's afraid that once she fell asleep again, she'll see another memory from her past that she wanted to forget.

Then, a knock came by her door.

"Come in," Aimi said and Aidou, together with Ruka and Akatsuki, entered the room.

"Oh. Yeah, Kaname-sama asked us to give it to you." He handed the stuffed bear to her and she smiled a sad smile. "Aimi-sama, is there something wrong?" Aidou asked and Aimi shook her head.

"No, I just remembered something." She added. "This is after all… a gift from Kiryuu-kun." Aimi told them and she hugged the stuffed bear. "So is there anything else?" While the other two vampires kept quiet, Aidou kept on talking about different stories, jumping from one subject to another. Sometimes, Ruka would butt in and Aimi would giggle every time they fight. And as always, Akatsuki acted as the referee for them.

It was a rather nice time and Aimi momentarily forgot about the nightmare that she just had.

* * *

Akatsuki was walking together with his cousins Hanabusa Aidou and Ruka Souen and was extremely quiet as the two other vampires continued their daily argument. They're on the way back to the Moon dorm after checking on Aimi. That's when Zero passed in front of them.

"Hanabusa, go ahead." Akatsuki coolly said and Aidou paused for a moment.

"Why?" He asked but the stoic vampire has long been gone.

"What is Kain now up to?" Ruka scowled and they continued their venture towards the dorms. Akatsuki on the other hand is in face to face with the Level D and both of them are exchanging glares. Lilac clashing with amber. "What do you want?" Zero's gaze remained as he spoke.

"What do you really feel about Aimi-sama?" He asked in a tone that masked his true curiosity.

"She's my enemy." Zero replied, not regretting any of those words that came out of his mouth. "And why would you be interested in it?" He added.

"I'll protect her." He declared and Zero remained motionless. "I won't let anyone hurt the Akane Princess." He then turned around to leave the vampire behind.

"Protect? Hn."

* * *

Shiki and Rima, meanwhile, were situated in the room the auburn haired male had once shared with the still missing Vice Dorm Leader.

"Shiki, what do you think of Aimi-sama?" Rima asked, out of the blue, her eyes still on the stick of pocky she was eating.

It took only a few seconds for Shiki to reply.

"It's not really any of my business.

* * *

Ren: Zero, I'm booooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeed!

Zero: What the hell? Where the hell is Chibi?

Ren: She's out shopping.

Zero: Shopping what?

Ren: A book. I really want to buy it.

Zero: Then wait forever. You always tell her to do chores. Wait.

Ren: But it was YOU who GROUNDED him.

Zero: Ugh. I got it. What do you want?

Ren: An apple pie and a mango tart.

Zero: Tch. Fine.


	7. Regretful Acceptance

Alice: Where's Ren-sama, Chibi?

Chibi: Saa, I saw her with Rayne-kun a while ago.

Alice: Rayne? That purifier from Neo Angelique?

Chibi: (Nods) Aree? What's wrong Zero?

Zero: (Dark Aura) Nothing.

Chibi: (Whispers) He's scary.

Alice: Oh. It's an LQ. With Ren-sama.

Zero: It's not a f*kin' LQ, you idiot black rabbit.

Alice: Guilty as plea~  
**

* * *

**

**Fearless Nights**

**7th night: Regretful Acceptance**

"Kyaa! Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai!" The day class girls screamed with ear deafening volume, as the class of vampires walked in the midst of them, the three purebloods leading them.

"Akane-sama!" A group of voice cheered and roared with even greater volume when Aimi gave them a wave. It had been a week after the incident and Valentine's Day was due in four days. The two prefects were being practically pummeled into the ground as the screaming fan girls of the Day class tried to secure one of the Night Class boys as their dates.

After crossing the mass of Day Class student's, everyone headed to the classroom, but Aimi had noticed someone's presence along the hallway. It was an unfamiliar presence and she didn't want to take chances of having the prefects take care of this one.

She turned on a corner and there stood a girl that looked a lot like Aimi while she was still human. She gulped at the sight of her standing in front of the vampire holding a camera.

"A-Akane-san!" The girl exclaimed and Aimi got off from her trance.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide the trembling in her voice as she neared a Day Class student who looked uncannily like her human self.

"I…I wanted to see Kiryuu-kun." She admitted, with a small tint of pink visible in her face. Aimi was thoroughly taken aback by the reply and, she could feel the knots in her stomach though the reason for this was unknown to her.

"Kiryuu-kun?" She asked, trying to keep her expression indifferent.

"Yes, I want to ask him something and I rarely see him during the day." She replied.

"I see. What's your name?" Aimi asked.

"Misuzu, Misuzu Yukimura. It's nice meeting you, Akane-san." She introduced herself with a gently smile on her face. She reminded Aimi so much of her human self that she wanted to forget because of the pain Zero had caused but ironically, wanted to keep it as well, because of all those happy memories.

"It's a pleasure." She bowed in recognition and returned the same smile, "Uhm… If I may ask, would you be my friend?" Aimi asked out of the blue, resulting a moment of shock for Misuzu until she could fully comprehend what had been asked of her; and, no sooner than later, her expression turned into a happy one.

"Sure."

* * *

"Aimi!" Misuzu called from the thick crowd that gathered in front of the Moon Dorm gates, and waved cheerfully. This extracted some shocked looks from both humans and vampires.

But Aimi didn't care. She returned the smile Misuzu gave her and waved hello at the girl.

"Ohayo, Misuzu." She greeted and Zero looked at the said girl from the corner of his eyes only to be surprised by the sight. Misuzu looked a lot like the old Aimi, the Aimi that was still human. Her hair was the shade of black and her eyes showed the color brown but she didn't wear glasses and let her hair loose unlike Mizune who used to tie it with in a bun.

Aimi gladly introduced her new human friend to the other vampires who all gave her a look that send shivers down her spine, even the bubbly Aidou did. Even the Day class students were giving her glares, most of which were in angry envy. After the whole ordeal, the night class left and the day class went back to their dorms with the prefects who left last.

The class was highly uninteresting, and even though there were only three more days before the ball; yet, no one has asked Aimi to it, except of course a few, somewhat strange boys, from the day class. But she would accept from someone she was close to. If Yuuma was here, she wouldn't worry about being dateless on the prom but he had left three days ago.

Aimi gave a sigh and Kaname looked up from the book he was reading, towards the girl who was sitting beside his dear sister, Yuuki.

"Is there something the matter, Aimi?" He asked with that velvet voice and Yuuki turned to her friend with a worried look.

"Ah, no. I'm just a bit…I don't know..." She sighed annoyed, unable to form her feeling in words.

"Why? About what?" Yuuki asked a bit loudly making the nobles of the night class turn to their pureblood princess who rested her chin on top of her arm that was lying on the desk.

"Well, no one has invited me over the ball yet." She replied and Aidou smiled the most mischievous grin he had ever smiled.

"Why? Hasn't Akatsuki asked Aimi-sama yet?" Aidou inquired and Aimi sat straight, eyes close, shaking her head. "Akatsuki… haven't you been planning on asking Aimi-sama? Why haven't you asked her then?" He asked in a mocking tone, looking over at his umber-eyed cousin.

Aimi was looking over at Akatsuki as if expecting something and the noble stared away, wanting to avoid her direct gaze. Kaname watched with amused eyes at how things were transpiring between the two vampires.

He preferred Akatsuki over Zero of course but nevertheless, Aimi would be married to a pureblood, not Kaname but definitely a pureblood.

"I think you can do that later." Yagari bolted in, a book in his hands. Everyone settled to their seats and Akatsuki still tried to avoid looking over at Aimi who was staring at him with those red eyes.

Yagari began the class and throughout the lecture, Aimi kept on looking back at Akatsuki with a puzzled glance, which resulted on the said vampire not being able to pay attention to the top hunter's lecture...at all.

* * *

"Uhm. Aimi-hime, will you stop doing that?" Akatsuki asked as Aimi spontaneously stalked him until they were alone in the hallway while heading back the Moon Dorm.

"Do what?" Aimi asked, hopping in front of Akatsuki with an adorable smile plastered on her face.

"That." He said in a suspicious tone, "That look on your face." He cleared.

"Eh? You don't like my face?" She tilted her head to the side in a childish pout.

"No, that's not what I meant," Akatsuki covered; and as Aimi gave him a smile, another image of the young Aimi once again briefly flashed before his eyes.

"I know," She said in a happy tone before turning around and began to skip back to her dorm. Once she had taken a few steps, she turned around, her hands behind her and smile still visible, she called to the ochre haired boy, "Let's go, Akatsuki."

That gave Kain all the initiative he needed, and with one brave loeap, he asked her the question he had been wanting to ever since the Chairman had announced the date of ball.

"Aimi-hime." He began, his heart fluttering in his chest, "I wanted to ask you if...you would accompany me-"

Unfortunately, his words were cut off by another approaching voice.

"Aimi-sama~" Aidou sang happily and came into view with Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Misuzu. For a brief second, his eyes scanned the disappointed Kain, before he turned his attention back to the pureblood.

"We found you're little doll." He told Aimi.

"H-Hello, Aimi-_sama_." Misuzu said in a rather shaky voice, which immediately alerted Aimi.

"What's wrong, Misuzu?" Her confused eyes ran over the nervous human girl, before they fell on the small, barely visible, puncture marks at her neck.

And even though the ochre haired boy made no comment, he could sense the oncoming of something particularly bad.

Aimi's eyes narrowed practically into slits as she glared at the the blonde haired boy. A chill ran down Aidou's spine as he noticed how particularly dangerous Aimi was right now. If looks could kill, he would have probably already been dead by now.

"How. Dare. You," Aimi uttered in a menacing whisper as she advanced on the cowering vampire, poised to attack; when another voice stopped her.

"Stop, A-Aimi." Misuzu tried to control the shaking in her voice; but it did not go unnoticed by the red eyed pureblood, who felt unnaturally saddened by this. She didn't want Mizune to hate her just because she wasn't human. She had had enough of that kind of treatment from Zero. She wasn't heartless. She regretted being the monster she was, every single day, but even that wasn't enough to make her forgive Zero for how he had treated her.

"It's my falt...I-I asked them to tell me the t-truth about you," The human girl admitted in a small voice. She almost sounded sorry.

"Why would you ask that? Don't you trust me?" Aimi questioned quietly, not meeting her friend's gaze.

"It's not like that," Misuzu protested, "I knew you weren't...like everyone else. And I just wanted to know the truth, but I didn't have the guts to ask you..," She replied in an ashamed voice.

"Do you hate me?" Aimi questioned with a small sad smile on her face, as she finally looked at the girl, sure about how Misuzu would reply.

However, the latter's response took her completely off guard.

"I could never hate you," Misuzu gave a small smile towards the now astonished vampire as she continued, "The idea of you being a vampire is going to need some getting used to, but if you'll take me, I'd still love to be your friend-"

She had barely finished her statement when she was suddenly taken into embrace by the almost tearful Aimi.

"Thank you," Aimi's voice was filled with brimming gratitude as she tried to put all her feelings in that one word. And by the small pats she received from Misuzu, it seemed that she understood.

The young pureblood smiled in true joy. She was friends with a human; even without the lies or deceit, someone had accepted her for who she was.

* * *

"Aimi-hime, are you awake?" Akatsuki asked from outside Aimi's room after he knocked for the fourth time. He casually opened the door to see the princess sleeping peacefully and hugging Zone in her frail arms. He made his way to the bed and moved some strands of Aimi's hair out of the way. He then noticed a picture lying on the bedside table of the pureblood.

He took it in his hands and saw that it was the picture they had as a child. Aimi was in a blood red kimono. She wasn't smiling at all as she stood across the frozen lake, on the other side of which was the Kain Mansion. Akatsuki was in his black turtleneck sweater and was raising his hand to Aimi, seeming as if he's asking if she wants to hold his hand.

It was winter that time and another noble from school saw them while he was going home and took this picture. It was winter that time and they're on their way home when Aimi's lust started to take over her and she tried to fight it back, causing the stoic look on her face.

_"Are you okay, Aimi-hime?" Akatsuki asked in monotone as he turned around since the vampire had stopped teasing him. She had a blank look on her face as she stared at Akatsuki ,and nodded in a rather reluctant fashion. _

_"Yeah. Go on." She said in a tiny voice and this made Akatsuki worry. The girl is always loud and teasing him but look at her, she looks meek. "STOP!" She yelled. "Don't come near me!" She added with still a blank glare but the angry tone was there. Akatsuki immediately halted and sighed._

_"Let's go." He said in monotone and offering a hand to the pureblood princess. She looked at him blankly and then they a flash of camera came to disturb the moment. They both turned their heads to see a vampire from school, running away from them._

The next day, Akatsuki had hunted the boy before he could show it to everyone else. He then gave it to Aimi and girl started teasing him again about not being so cute. He smiled a little at the memory and the said vampire started stirring up, making him remember what he came for.

"Akatsuki?"Aimi asked, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Yeah. It's me." He confirmed, standing up from the bed.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked and looked up at the noble ochaire-haired boy.

"I was planning on asking you a while ago." He said in a bit of unsure tone.

"Hmm?" was Aimi's response.

"Will…you go to the ball with me?" He offered, looking away and Aimi gave him the same blank look from years ago before it dispersed into a bright smile.

"Of course." She replied, tackling him to the ground with a hug, "Thank you for asking me." She said happily.

* * *

"Misuzu!" Aimi called to Misuzu who's waiting by the fountain. They had decided to meet each other here every time after Aimi's classes. The raven-haired girl turned to her and waved a hand of hello.

"Good evening." Misuzu greeted.

"So what are we going to talk about now?" Aimi asked, sitting beside her on the edge of the fountain.

"I was wondering if you already have a date for the ball." She stated.

"Yeah. Akatsuki invited me a while ago." She said happily and Misuzu smiled at her. "How about you?" She asked and the girl shook her head. "Eh? Why?" The vampire beamed.

"Well, I… I'm planning on asking Zero-kun." She admitted and Aimi's eyes widen at this.

"Ze-Zero Kiryuu?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah." The girl reassured.

"Do you…_like_ him?" She added, still using the same voice. The girl blushed and confirmed this. Aimi suddenly felt a small flash of pain in her chest, but she stubbornly decided to ignore it.

"I was wondering if you could help me." The girl inquired looking down.

"Then I'll help you." She accepted with a smile and the girl shot her a surprised look that turned into a thankful one.

"Thank You."

* * *

"What do you want?" Zero asked annoyed. Aimi had been following him since he came out of his class together with a first year named Misuzu. Aimi had the hatred locked in her eyes and the other girl was acting somewhat shy. This was a large difference between Misuzu and Mizune. Zero had hardly ever seen Mizune shy; in fact, he didn't think he had _ever _seen Mizune shy.

"Misuzu wants to ask you something." Aimi answered, finally talking after a long time. Her voice sounded like bells to Zero but the Level D ignored that as hatred and disgust surface in him.

"Get over with it, _fast._" Zero stated, his tone dangerous. Misuzu stepped forwards and started fidgeting with her skirt and Aimi gave her a slight push.

"Uhm… I was wondering if you could go…to the ball with me…" She said in a nervous tone and he glared at her. Zero then looked up to the red-eyed vampire and somehow, his heart throbbed a bit of pain. _Did you bring her to me for this? _He thought to himself but his eyes focused on Aimi as if communicating with her telepathically.

_I brought her for this. To have her ask you. _She answered mentally, being able to read Zero's mind even though Zero couldn't hear her.

"How about you Akane?" Zero started and Misuzu looked up at him. _Why is he asking Aimi?_ She asked and saw the hatred in Zero's lilac eyes.

"Yeah. Akatsuki just asked me last night." She said and Zero gazed away from them. "So, what will it be?" She added, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Yes." And with that he was gone, walking away. Aimi didn't understand why but as soon as he said that, tears instantly ran down her face. She didn't even hear Misuzu's voice as she beamed in happiness and asked why she was crying. The girl just broke down into tears.

_Why? Why am I crying?

* * *

_Chibi: Neh, Zero, what's wrong?

Alice: Well, if I am Zero, I'd be jealous too seeing how Ren-sama is fawning over a _lot _of boys and ignoring him.

Zero: Shut up, idiot black rabbit.

Alice: Heh. (Smirks) You're jealous of...Hyuuga.

Chibi: Hyuuga? That silver long haired knight in shining armor? Oh! He's really cool!

Zero: (More dark aura) You two-

Ren: Zero!

Zero: (Warmly turns to Ren) What?

Ren: Can you make tea for me and Hyuuga?

Zero: (More Dark Aura) Make your own.

Alice: (Smirks) Zero is jealous of Hyuuga. First LQ with Ren. But Ren still doesn't own Zero and that is bugging her.

Chibi: Alice, what's an LQ?


	8. Tearful Valentines

Ren: Hey, why is Zero mad at me?

Alice: Who knows.

Tiara: Minna! I'm home!

Chibi: Oh! How's the exam?

Tiara: It's great! Algebra is _so _easy!

Chibi: Wow! Hey, sorry for updating after so long. I'm having exams and I just finished one out of three. Oh. It's not me but Ren-sama is. Anyways, the chapters underwent editing of minor words. And only the fact that Mi isn't a split now but someone in the same body. Oh, something like that. It's too complex and Alice won't explain.

Alice: Shut up. Please Read and Review.

Ren: Where's Zero?

**

* * *

Fearless Nights**

**8th night: Tearful Valentines**

The ochre haired vampire kept his glance fixated on the ivory walls surrounding him, trying to keep his thoughts carefully blank as he waited for Aimi, at the bottom of the large staircase in the Night Class Dorms. He wasn't feeling like himself at all….sort of…jittery. It was highly unusual for him to ever be nervous but today, he _was_ feeling a little off.

Then, all his worries vanished when he heard a loud crashing sound from the other side of the door and so he rushed in without having a second thought. "Aimi-hime!" He screamed and he caught sight of Aimi sprawled on the floor with a bleeding finger and a broken vase in front of her.

She was in an amber-colored knee-length casual gown which bubbled on the skirt and a black belt on the waist that became a ribbon at the back. She had a black ribbon hair band and she wore a black flats. "Akatsuki-kun, oh, there's blood! Just wait for a minute." She panicked and the wound slowly healed itself. Akatsuki took action and he kneeled in front of the damsel in distress and started gathering the broken pieces.

"I'm sorry. You always clean up my mess." She stated with sadness and Akatsuki stood up and threw all the pieces on her trash bin. Aimi licked the blood left on her skin and stared up at Akatsuki who showed little worry.

"What's wrong, Aimi-hime?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ever since that time, I'm always spacing out," Aimi replied, "What's wrong with me?" Akatsuki sighed as she took the hand that he had offered her, "I guess we should leave, huh?"

* * *

Zero stood in the ballroom leaning against a square post as his partner for the day munched yet another cake in her mouth. He wore a grey tux and his red tie is hanging by his neck—the attire the headmaster had happily chosen for him. "Hey, stop being so gluttonous!" Zero scolded the girl in front of him.

Misuzu wore a blue casual gown with a blue choker on her neck and she has a white pair of gloves. She has is plate of cheese cake on one hand and the other held a porcelain fork. A pout formed on her lips and she stared at Zero childishly, "I'm not gluttonous. I just love cake so much…" She argued. Then, an image of Mizune came to him.

_She's not Mizune! _He scolded himself and separated his body from the cold cement on his back. Zero shoved his hands on his pocket and sighed at the girl. _Just forget about everything. _He then started to pet Misuzu, "Sorry. I'm not in the mood." At this, Misuzu blushed.

"Oh! Isn't that Aimi-sama? She's so pretty!" One girl said and both heads turned to the direction of the door.

"Really! So pretty."

Zero's head turned towards the girl in question and his eyes narrowed at the sight. She was beautiful, yes, but it wasn't natural. It was the inhumane beauty that all vampires had, and that made his hatred of her grow even more.

"Are you doing well, Misuzu?" Aimi asked as she stood in front of both Zero and Misuzu. Zero was quick in recovering himself and so he pulled his hand away from Misuzu and looked away. Aimi was smiling and he knows all too well that it was her fake smile.

"Yeah, this cake is so delicious." Aimi giggled and turned her attention to the silver-haired girl and for the first time ever since her awakening, she smiled warmly to Zero. Not a sad but it was warm. This took him aback that he turned his attention at her.

"What about you, Kiryuu-kun? Does this party suit your taste?" She asked and he completely turned his back to her making the vampires on the hall silently curse at him for disrespecting a pureblood yet again.

"I see. Sorry if you're bothered. I just wanted to know how you feel. How stupid of me." She stated, "Akatsuki-kun, let's get some punch."

And the couple left the scene, "That's rude, Zero-kun!" Misuzu scolded.

"Shut up!" And he left as well, leaving a sad Misuzu.

"Why? Why do you get so frustrated over Aimi? Why do you show your softness when she's there then throw your anger back at me?" The girl whispered to herself while gripping the saucer tightly in her hand.

* * *

"Are you okay, Aimi-sama?" Aidou asked as he saw Aimi sighed for the millionth time as she sat on an elegant red couch made only for the purebloods to sit in.

Aimi smiled in response, "Of course. I'm okay." She reassured and everyone looked at each other as if disagreeing with her before Ruka huffed.

"Do what you want. It's not our fault if you get sick." She stated rather harshly and the other nobles glared at her but she chose to ignore them as Aimi smiled at her.

"Yeah. It's better that way. I like it if you treat me like one of you." Aimi responded and she stood up and took Akatsuki's hand. "Let's dance." She offered and led him to the dance floor. _Somehow, Ruka is kind like that. _She thought as she danced with the amber-eyed before her.

She continued dancing. Aimi danced with each of the nobles in the ball and she smiled at the jealous looks of all the day class students, boys and girls alike. This was her Valentines. She was not going to let a stupid memory of the past destroy it. Just when she was moving on.

_I refuse to be haunted by those memories. That's okay, right, Mi?

* * *

_

Zero watched in a distance as Aimi continued to mingle with different vampires from the Night Class and he hated it. He hated them.

….At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

Misuzu then suddenly stepped in front of him, "What do you want?" He asked as he turned away.

"I been reflecting on what I told you and I guess it's not alright to scold you. We're not close or anything but rather you're just a date on Valentine's Day." She replied as if trying to emphasize date and Valentine's Day. Zero twitched.

"Hey, are you implying something?" He asked.

"Let's dance. You're my date yet I haven't dance with you." She complained and Zero sighed at her childishness. _How was Akane able to stand this girl? _He tried to think of how Aimi suffered because of this girl and her complaints. _No, stop thinking about her._

"Fine. Just once." And Misuzu beamed at him.

"Yay!"

* * *

Aimi sighed as she breath yet another couple of fresh air in the balcony. Then, she looked up at the starry sky. "No matter what I do, I always think about him." She stated with a sad look in her eyes.

"Think about whom?" Shiki came from behind her with a bored look in his face. He wore a maroon tuxedo and a white tie. She was at first surprised but when she realized that it was Shiki, Aimi sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that, Shiki-kun." She replied and turned back to staring at the sky as Shiki made his way beside her. "Say Shiki-kun, what do you think about love?" The pureblood princess suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Love? Pocky. I love pocky." He answered and Aimi sweat dropped at him before giggling silently. _What a weird Kuran. Well, he's better like that. _She thought and smiled at him then Rima's presence came and the two vampires turned to see her. Rima wore a black tea gown and her hair is in twin tails.

"Shiki, they're looking for you." She informed boringly and the redhead nodded as a form of response. He then left the scene with Rima.

"What a cute couple." Aimi commented and she leaned on the balustrades while she crossed her arms under her chest. She smiled another sad smile and shivered when a wind blew softly against her skin. Then, a black tuxedo was dropped on, covering her from the cold wind. When she looked up, Zero was standing there by the balustrade.

He wasn't looking at her, "You'll catch a cold." He said and Aimi can't help but gape as she saw him there, then she smiled warmly that caught him off guard.

"Thank you, Kiryuu-kun." She replied and he started to walk away, "Wait a minute!" Aimi called and the silver-haired boy turned back at her. "Do you have a minute?"

* * *

Akatsuki sighed yet again as he stood beside Ruka and Aidou ate some cake. Apparently, Aimi had excused herself for a while after dancing with quite a lot of vampires. "What's wrong, Akatsuki? You don't look so well." His blond cousin commented and Akatsuki glared at him.

"Don't bother him, Aidou. He's just pissed that Aimi-sama left him that easy." Ruka replied but something caught his eyes that he didn't hear the words she just said. Misuzu was standing all alone in the middle of the hall as if looking for something or...someone. He then approached the said girl with his hands on his pocket.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Misuzu acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, Kain-senpai! I was just looking for Zero-kun." She replied and Akatsuki felt uncomfortable by the fact that _those _two are missing at the same time. "Did you happen to see him?" She asked and Akatsuki shook his head no but then another thing caught his attention.

"I..." He trailed off and Misuzu followed his gaze only to see Zero following Aimi out of the building. She had Zero's upper coat on and she, even though visible emotionless, showed happiness in her eyes.

"Why are they together?" She asked before she turned to Akatsuki.

"Maybe something about the past…" Akatsuki murmured and Misuzu gave him a confused look.

"Something happened in the past?" She asked and it was now Akatsuki's turn to be surprised. Why didn't Aimi-hime tell her about _them?_ He thought as he looked at human staring at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Didn't you know? Not in the least?"And Misuzu shook her head. He paused for a moment before sighing. _Maybe it'll be okay?_ "Aimi-hime and Kiryuu are…" He trailed off and Misuzu gave her a hopeful look…

"Are what?" She asked.

"They used to be lovers." And Misuzu's eyes widen at the revelation. She stared at the place where the past lovers disappeared into and silently, tears ran down her face. _Why did Aimi hide from me?_

"No…no way…"

* * *

"Why are we here?" Zero asked as the two of them stood in front of the same church where Aimi confessed to him. Aimi was looking at the pile of irises that was in the middle of the church. "This place gives off a lot of memories."

"No particular reason…" Aimi replied as she took one iris in her hands. "I wanted to say '_Thank you for being Misuzu's date'_ but somehow…I can't bring myself to do so." She muttered and looked at his direction with blank eyes. "Maybe I just wanted to great you '_Happy Valentine's Day'_?" Zero twitched. This was going nowhere.

" If you don't need anything, I'm leaving." And he took a turn but was stopped when Aimi held on to his shirt. "What?" He hissed.

"We need a talk…let's settle this." She replied at his question and let go of him—Iris still in hand. "I can't go on like this. We have to stop, Kiryuu-kun. I have to know…what are we?" She asked in hopeful tones.

Zero was silent and they stood still for a moment before Zero replied, "There's no _'we'_. Never had. Never will." And he walked away quietly.

"I see…"

* * *

Aimi walked back to ball and there she saw Misuzu with Akatsuki. It made her wonder what they were doing together but didn't bother asking. She knew better than to invade privacy. Zero was nowhere in sight too so she decided to approach them, "Hey…"And she noticed Misuzu's red eyes.

"Hey Aimi…" Her voice was quiet and Aimi was quick to notice that something was wrong. She did not know but when she tried to hold Misuzu, the girl slapped her hand away and Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Aimi.

"Misuzu, what' wrong?" She asked and her eyes widen when she saw Misuzu with hot tears running down her pale face. "Misuzu?" Aimi inquired again.

"You liar! You said you'd support me!" Misuzu burst out and this confused Aimi more. She did not understand why she was acting like this and it sure did bother here. "You said you're my friend! You traitor!" Those words stung like a been but the next words that came broke her heart totally.

"I HATE YOU! AIMI!"

* * *

Chibi: Hey, I thought the only person who hates Aimi is Ren.

Alice: Me too. But I think Ren-sama doesn't care anymore about Zero.

Zero: (Twitches)

Ren: That's not true. I still love Zero. He's my number one!

Zero: (Looks hopeful) Ren...

Ren: (Sees Zero) Right Zero? We're a pair after all. But I want to own Zero.

Zero: In your dreams.

Ren: Geez,

Alice: Tch. They're at it again. I hope another guy comes and so I can tease Zero.


End file.
